beyondxmenevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightcrawler
'Nightcrawler', also known as Kurt Wagner, is the German teleporting humorist of the team. In contrast to his demonic appearance, Kurt is kind, fun loving, and a loyal friend. But there also is a sense of sadness about him as he longs to be accepted by the world outside despite his appearance. For most of the series, Kurt uses a holographic image inducer in public to appear as a normal teenage boy. He is the biological son of Mystique but was raised by kind foster parents in Germany. Kurt has a very close friendship with Shadowcat and it was later revealed that Rogue is his adopted sister. Appearance nightcrawler looks like a elf with a tail. Personality Powers & Abilities Powers *'Teleportation' - Ability to teleport himself, the clothes, he is wearing, and within limits a certain amount of additional mass which is in contact with him. He teleports by displacing himself into the Brimstone Dimension, traveling through it, and then returning to his own dimension at a certain distance from his point of departure. He consciously determines his point of return. The entire process occurs so quickly that Nightcrawler is unaware of being in the Brimstone Dimension at all. Nightcrawler guides himself through the brimstone dimension by an unconscious, natural direction-finding sense. Although Nightcrawler controls his teleportation ability with his conscious mind, his power to teleport is not psionic. Rather it is the result of an unknown biochemical/biophysical reaction which he triggers mentally. **When he disappears in teleporting, Nightcrawler leaves behind smoke with a stench reminiscent of burning brimstone. This is a small portion of the atmosphere of the Brimstone Dimension that escapes while the aperture is open. His teleportation is invariably accompanied by the muffled "bamf" sound of imploding air rushing to fill the vacuum left where Nightcrawler's body was. On returning, his power automatically displaces any extraneous liquids and gases. **His teleporting is limited to a two mile range, and as long as he knows where he is going. *'Micro-Suction Discs' - Nightcrawler can stick to objects with the surface of his hands and feet. This enables him to scale surfaces. *'Camouflage' - He has limited abilities to blend into shadows. *'Prehensile Tail' - Allows him to grab onto objects with relative ease. His tail is strong enough to not only support his body weight but also lift an adult man completely off the ground. It is deft enough to fight with like a sword or blunt object. *'Superhuman Agility' - Nightcrawler's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. *'Superhuman Reflexes' - Nightcrawler's natural reaction time is enhanced to a level beyond the human body's natural limits. Abilities *'Skilled Acrobat' - Nightcrawler is a high-class acrobat thanks to his flexible spine that allows him to perform contortionist-like feats and to go long periods in a semi-crouching position without injury. *'Aviator' - He has served as the team's pilot of the X-Men's Blackbird jet. History Early Life Season One In Strategy X, at a subway station, Ororo Munroe accompanies Charles Xavier, where he planned to meet Kurt Wagner. Ororo asked Xavier if any of the passing people were him before Xavier told her they were not, setting his sights on the real Kurt who's dressed in overcoats. The next day, at the Xavier Institute, as Jean Grey and Scott Summers prepare to leave, the two were halted by Xavier, whom stated that it would be just for a moment. Once they were in the study, Xavier introduces them to Kurt. At first, Kurt is very shy but Xavier reassured him that he was among friends. After Scott tried to give him a handshake, Jean and Scott both expressed shock in the appearance of Kurt's blue three fingered hand. Xavier then began to discuss Scott's mistake by scowling him for using his powers in such a manner the previous night and that he must be more careful. Xavier further explains that he wants all of his young students to have better control and explained Scott's powers to Kurt. As he removes his hood, Kurt says that Scott's powers are cool. Jean then asks him what his special gift was as he demonstrates by teleporting across the room, impressing both Jean and Scott. Xavier tells them that Kurt will be settling in and that they will talk more tonight. Sometime later at the Xavier Institute, Xavier and Ororo show Kurt to his room. Kurt is surprised that he gets his own room, to which Xavier states that his parents sent him to the institute because they knew he would be happy here. Kurt questions how can he be happy when he has his demon appearance, further saying that he scares people. Xavier tells Kurt that he has a surprise for him as he gives Kurt an image inducer, allowing him to receive a human appearance. In his delight, Kurt exclaimed that Xavier had made him normal followed by Ororo citing that he was already normal and he didn't need the accessory to be that. However, Xavier explained that the device could only project an alternate appearance of a human and that he still had his blue and furry form. Kurt tells Xavier that he understands but was still pleased to have the device and even more so when he saw his X-Men uniform. Later that day, Xavier notices that Cerebro has detected a recent mutant signature before Nightcrawler arrives and asks Xavier what Cerebro was, as the former explains that Cerebro detects the manifestations of mutant powers like how he found Kurt. Later that night, Toad, in his battle uniform, slipped through the gates of the Xavier Mansion and made his way towards the mansion itself before he finally made his way into the Xavier Institute after being hurled in by the wind and bumping into Nightcrawler as he arrived. As the two got up, they exchanged quips to each other as Toad insulted Nightcrawler by calling him a "ratty plush toy" and Nightcrawler made fun of Toad's smell before the latter took offense and attacked Nightcrawler. Xavier says that Toad could be one of them as Storm claims after testing Toad that she believes that sometimes even his good heart blinded him from the truth. As Toad and Nightcrawler continue chasing each other, Xavier announces that Toad has passed the test and would be allowed to join the X-Men if he desires. But Toad does not want to join the X-Men as he still proceeds to attack Nightcrawler. The two quickly were at each other's throats before Nightcrawler teleports himself and Toad into the Danger Room where they were attacked by the room's automated defenses. Meanwhile, Xavier contacted Jean Grey and Cyclops telepathically while ordering them to get Nightcrawler and Toad out of the Danger Room. As Jean saves Nightcrawler from a tentacle by using her telekinesis, he asks her if she was an angel before Jean asked him if he was demon. Nightcrawler soon began to realize that the Danger Room was a training area and that the room was made of machines, pulling out the plug of one and causing it to attack Cyclops and Toad, convincing Toad that the X-Men are not who he should align himself with. After being saved and seeing Toad depart, Nightcrawler's upset about causing the accident as he begins to doubt himself about him not being ready to be an X-Man. He further tells Xavier that he does not belong here as he teleports away. Cyclops goes off to convince Nightcrawler to stay with the X-Men. Meanwhile, Cyclops finds that Nightcrawler's in the docking hangar, admiring the Blackbird. Cyclops states that he could teach Nightcrawler how to pilot the jet if he decided to stay. As Cyclops tells Nightcrawler that it's okay to make mistakes and that the reason that they're here is to learn control, Nightcrawler questions if he cared about his physical appearance. Cyclops tells him to simply not make fun of his shades and the two would be fine. Nightcrawler decides to stay with the X-Men as Cyclops welcomes Nightcrawler to the team by showing him where the X-Men kept their sodas. In The X-Impulse, in the early morning at Bayville High, Kurt's running late for school again since he was getting another "Breakfast Burger Gutbomb" as he teleports in close to his class. But he gets caught by Principal Darkholme while trying to sneak into the school. She reminds him of his tardiness and begins to threaten to enroll him in one of her after school groups before Scott arrives to collect Kurt upon his teacher's request. As he dragged Kurt inside, Scott scowls Kurt about his junk food obsession. Later at the mansion, Wolverine quickly gets suited up and departs from the institute to pursue his enemy, Sabretooth. While driving, Wolverine blazes by Scott and Kurt on their way home from school. Kurt asks Scott of Wolverine's reasoning for departing, Scott concludes that he looks angry and agrees when Kurt suggest that them should follow him. Eventually, Nightcrawler and Cyclops track Wolverine to find him standing on the rooftop of a six story parking garage. Sabretooth pins Wolverine with a car, but he's then saved by Cyclops and Nightcrawler after Cyclops fired a optic blast at Sabretooth, knocking him into a nearby car. Nightcrawler then proceeded to tackle at Sabretooth, only to be knocked down as Sabretooth's about to lunge at him. Wolverine then saved Nightcrawler from Sabretooth by slamming them both into an elevator shaft. After Sabretooth kicks him out and the elevator closes, Wolverine tried to slash his way inside using his claws in an attempt to get to Sabretooth before the elevator lowered with Sabretooth calling out to him, "A taste for things to come, Wolverine". With Sabretooth's escape, Wolverine angrily tells Cyclops and Nightcrawler that he doesn't fight their battles and in return, they should not fight his as he walks away. While Nightcrawler says that Wolverine really likes the two, Cyclops sarcastically replies that he really does, big time. In Rogue Recruit, at the Xavier Institute, the X-Men are watching Storm and Wolverine in the Danger Room as they test out the mansions security systems, which everyone's very impressed by both their skills as Kurt gives Wolverine a positive rating on his demonstration. Wolverine suggests to Storm that they implant some electro fields or poison gas sprayers before she scowls his name and he then settles for knock-out gas sprayers. Kitty then questions if anyone besides her is freaked out by the X-Men's standard protocol, promptly being starred at by her fellow members of the group and concluding that it was just her. Kurt however, tells her that she would be fine and teleports around her as he reassures her that she's among friends. Upon telling Kitty that he will alert her of his next transportation, she leaves the group by phasing through the floor and stating that she is going to drop out. While Jean reassures Kurt after his failure to win over Kitty, Professor Xavier comes and tells Scott to assemble the full team. Xavier explains that Cerebro had detected a new mutant, of whom is Rogue and he believes to be a danger to herself and others. He tells the group that they are dealing with a rogue. While the X-Men are in the Blackbird, Cyclops compliments Nightcrawler on his piloting skills. In the back of the Blackbird, Shadowcat relates her positive impressions of Cyclops to Jean, even calling him cute. While Jean relates to her that he's stiff, she does begin to admit that he may be before being cut off as the scene changes to Nightcrawler, who overhears their conversation and teleports to the front of the Blackbird, in an attempt to impress Shadowcat. However, he loses his footing and begins to fall, teleporting into the Blackbird and falling on Shadowcat. After scolding from Xavier, whom reminded him that he had frightened her, Nightcrawler apologizes. However, Shadowcat is completely disgusted with Nightcrawler as she tells him to stay away from her and walks away to sit in the front with Cyclops. After they arrive, the X-Men try to extract information from Cody, which Wolverine questions if it's really necessary to do so. Xavier relates that Cody holds the secret to their rogue. Afterwards, Wolverine's with Shadowcat and Nightcrawler, searching for Rogue in a dumpster. He explains that her mind is confused and thus, difficult for Charles to pinpoint before telling them that he smells fear. Meanwhile, still portraying Storm, Mystique attacks Rogue with fake lightning. Irene tries to get Rogue to come with her, before Wolverine comes with Shadowcat and Nightcrawler, causing Rogue to continue running. Nightcrawler convinces Wolverine to let him talk to Rogue since she seems so terrified of Wolverine. He agrees and tells Nightcrawler to put on his image inducer and to watch Shadowcat, much to her irritation. Nightcrawler gets there before her and seems to be succeeding in winning Rogue over. However, still bitter over Wolverine's comment, Shadowcat lunges at Rogue and pins her down before being pushed off. While in the midst of their struggle, Nightcrawler is accidently touched by Rogue and rendered unconscious. Rogue teleports as Shadowcat begs for him to come back to his senses. Shadowcat concludes that she can contact Xavier with her mind and does just that, being told by Xavier to calm down and lower her volume. After Shadowcat relates to Xavier that Nightcrawler's injured and he relates the same information to the other X-Men, Wolverine blames himself and states that he should have gone with them. Later, as the X-Men rejoin, Wolverine sniffs and smells Mystique, stating that she can change her appearance, but not her scent. After Shadowcat tells them that they have to go after her, Xavier tells her that they have had enough damage and Rogue must come of her own free will or not at all, also noting that they must tend to their wounded. Nightcrawler awakes from his comatose state, prompting Shadowcat to happily hug him and exclaim that he's alright, indicating she has begun to like him. She reassures him that everything is going to be fine after he asks what happened as she continues to hug the slightly confuses Nightcrawler. Season Two Season Three Season Four The Future Relationships Trivia Appearances Season Two Season Three Season Four Evolution comics X-Men film series }} Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:X-Men members Category:Xavier Institute sudents Category:Bayville High School students